Kanbei Kuroda
Kanbei Kuroda is one of the romanticized names for Yoshitaka. He is a high-classed general from a rich family history and one of the prominent figures of his clan. He is known as Hideyoshi's trusted strategists who is famous for suffering a year of imprisonment when he failed peaceful mediations with Murashige Araki. Although he supposedly didn't have the ambition, the Three Unifiers feared Yoshitaka as the man who could easily take the land for his own. His eldest son and successor is Nagamasa. Prior to his playable appearance in the Samurai Warriors series, he has been a generic NPC in the series since its starting entry. Kanbei is eighteenth place in Gamecity's Sengoku Musou 3: Empires character popularity poll. This incarnation shares a character duet with Hanbei titled Kaze to Kumo no Okite. His Geten no Hana counterpart has an image song called Shijou no Hana. Role in Games Samurai Warriors Kanbei is one of Hideyoshi's generals who follows him in many of his campaigns. In Samurai Warriors 2, Kanbei arrives with an engineer team during the western siege of Odawara Castle. If he is safely escorted to the makeshift castle in the middle of the map, the foundations for the castle can be built at a quicker rate. He will also serve in Hideyoshi's army during the conquest of Kyushu and, in Hanzō and Kotarō's story mode, he will defend Osaka Castle. The Xtreme Legends expansion has Kanbei serving the Oda and Toyotomi armies as reinforcements at Shikoku. He starts as one of the two talented strategists at Nagashino in Samurai Warriors 3. He is responsible for ensuring the enemy's complete elimination while Hanbei blocks the Takeda's escape path. Both he and Hanbei use their talents once more when Motonari raises an uprising at Kizugawa. They win the conflict, but Hanbei tires from the effort and soon collapses. Kanbei visits his bedside and Hanbei assures that he will always be the "light" for his friend. Hanbei eventually dies but Kanbei acts unaffected by the loss, stating that an obstacle in the path for peace has just been eliminated. Hideyoshi suppresses the Mōri family after the conflict, but Nobunaga is soon assassinated at Honnoji. At first, Hideyoshi denies his lord's death and doesn't seem intent to take action. However, Kanbei goads for Hideyoshi to take Nobunaga's ambition for himself as there are no other in the land who could stop him. Stating that the flames at Honnoji have merely opened the gates for Hideyoshi's ambitions, Kanbei's words convince Hideyoshi to march against Mitsuhide at Yamazaki. Though Hideyoshi achieves his dreams, he passes away due to illness and power shifts to Ieyasu's favor. Kanbei decides to serve Ieyasu for the land's peace and faces the Tachibana and Motochika at Ishigakibaru. Suppressing the Western army at Ishigakibaru, Kanbei is unimpressed by the remaining Toyotomi officers and sees their survival as the last "flame of chaos" that needs to be extinguished. He therefore continues to serve under Ieyasu during the siege of Osaka Castle, facing Kiyomasa in battle and defeats him. After Ieyasu's victory, Kanbei inspects Kiyomasa's body, states that the Toyotomi are now finished, and walks away. Kiyomasa, who was playing dead when Kanbei had his attention to him, uses the last of his strength to strike down the strategist. Although he tries to make a snide remark about Kiyomasa's effort, Kanbei figures that he possibly stands as the greatest threat to peace and accepts his fate to die with the rest of the Toyotomis. Warriors Orochi During the original timeline in Warriors Orochi 3, Kanbei worked together with Hanbei to defend Dongkou. Due to the confusion of forces which invade the area, he dies shortly after Hanbei leaves for Odawara Castle. A future Hanbei returns to save him from this fate. Joining the coalition of the future, Kanbei from then on follows Hanbei in his campaigns. Kanbei also appears in the downloadable scenario "Phantoms of Nanzhong" where he takes the lead of the rescue of Guo Huai. He forms a temporarily alliance with the demon Dodomeki since he appears to be the only one who does not believe Kanbei, Guo Huai, Zhou Tai and Kojirō to be phantoms. Kessen In Kessen, Kanbei is known under one of his other historical names, Josui. He is an ambitious and scheming war veteran who desires his own stake of power. In spite of his son's allegiance to Ieyasu, Josui acts as a sympathizer for the Toyotomi cause. After he tries to conquer Kyushu, he convinces Kiyomasa and several others to serve him. Should Mitsunari win at Sekigahara, Josui is an unpredictable ally of Ieyasu who could switch his loyalties at any time during the Battle of Fuji. Even if Mitsunari or Ieyasu win at Fuji, Josui does not appear again after the battle. Josui will act as the leading commander for the Toyotomi forces if Mitsunari is defeated at Sekigahara and leads the Western troops to counter Ieyasu's march at Harima. His independent and capricious mindset, however, continues to make him a distrustful ally to the remaining Toyotomi forces. Despite his previous claim that he would have no mercy on the field, Josui will retreat his army if they clash with his son. In both scenarios, whether he is victorious or defeated, he dies due to illness or battle wounds. For the latter scenario in the Toyotomi side, he pleads Yukimura to take his place before he passes away. A younger Kanbei returns in Kessen III. He voluntarily joins Hideyoshi when he separated from Nobunaga's army. When Murashige Araki betrays Nobunaga, Kanbei acts as a mediator to ask Murashige's reasons for his treachery. In Murashige's residence, he is quickly held hostage and discovers that his former ally was consorting with the shogunate from the start. After he is rescued, Kanbei returns to assist Hideyoshi. Nobunaga's Ambition Nobunyaga no Yabou has Kanbei's kitty counterpart star in the cat war chronicle events, Chisou Bombay. Bombay begins his career as a fresh recruit who is driven to only faithfully serve his masters. He first serves his lord and later father-in-law, Kodaera Mashalmoto (Kodera Masamoto), and advises for Mashalmoto to give into Hideyoshi early within their wars with the Oda. When Mashalmoto later becomes mad and senile in his later years, Bombay feels he has lost his trump card for dealing with Nyaraki Murashige (Araki Murashige) and is imprisoned in Murashige's domain. He is eventually freed by Hideyoshi's troops a year later, glad to know his son is safe and sadden to learn of Hanbei's death. Inspired by his friend's will, Bombay resolves to fight for his own clan henceforth. His ambition drives him to lead a campaign to conquer Kyushu, which lasts until his final days. He peacefully passes away after entrusting his son with the clan's future. Geten no Hana Geten no Hana Yumeakari portrays Kanbei as a cold stoic man; it is difficult to predict what he could be thinking. Kanbei is vaguely familiar with Hotaru and seems to have met her before their introduction. Mōri Motonari: Chikai no Sanya An Oda vassal who is ordered to assist Hideyoshi in the west, Kanbei is described as a brilliant strategist in Mouri Motonari: Chikai no Sanya. While Hideyoshi is quite feared by the Mōri for his wit, Kanbei is also accepted as a sly one as well. He is first seen during Terumoto's march at Kōzuki Castle. The Mōri army arrive to a staged pincer between the Amago remnants and Hideyoshi's army. Hideyoshi is aware of the strength of the Mōri's forces and hesitates to dedicate his resources on dealing with them. To solve his commander's problem, Kanbei suggests abusing Shikanosuke's zeal to lower the Mōri's numbers. In the meantime, they should wait and casually send a few cavalrymen to take the fall. If the Mōri threaten their position, they should then retreat. That way, their pretense for fleeing the field is set. They stayed true to the Oda promise of providing support and have kept their army relatively safe. As Kanbei predicted, the Mōri attack them and they leave. Kanbei later accompanies Hideyoshi in their siege of Takamatsu Castle. He tries to assist Hideyoshi's following escape but is defeated in battle. Oda Nobunaga Den Oda Nobunaga Den reprises his role from Mōri Motonari: Chikai no Sanya as Hideyoshi's strategist. He plays second fiddle to Hanbei until Kōzuki Castle. He offers that the Hashiba army retreat only once their army is undermanned, regretfully leaving their Amago allies behind to the Mōri troops. Character Information Personality Kanbei is a level headed man who personifies the words "cold and calculating". He acts as though he feels nothing for human sympathy and ethics, believing that absolute power is the one truth in the world. While his blunt and unconventional honesty may not make him popular among other Toyotomi officers like Kiyomasa and Mitsunari, Kanbei's keen intellect and tactics are what earns him bitter-sweet respect with others. Showing no mercy to his foes and believing that every instance is predestined, Kanbei ultimately wants to achieve a true land of peace regardless of the risks. He talks with an archaic nobleman's dialect and addresses his opponents by recognizing their rank as an officer (卿, kei). The closest Kanbei has to a friend is his fellow strategiest, Hanbei. He trusts Hanbei's abilities to support him and speaks fondly of the fellow strategist's memory. While he doesn't mind Hanbei's company, Kanbei gets grumpy when the youth tries to make him bond with others. He has special conversations with Guo Huai and Jia Xu in his Warriors Orochi appearance. Character Symbolism For his Samurai Warriors counterpart, he is symbolized by the characters "scheme" (謀) and "cut" (絶) and dark blue swirls. All of his weapons in Samurai Warriors 3 are assigned a color. Jade peaks act for his Normal types, scarlet soil appears in his Power types, and the blue sky forms his Speed types. His Unique weapon is named after Michishiki-no-Ōkami who is known as the deity who blocks the entrance of Yomi-no-kuni. As Izanagi escaped from his wife, Izanami, she cursed that she would kill one thousand people in anger. Izanagi replied he would give birth to 1,500 people in return. With these oaths spoken, Michishiki-no-Ōkami magically sealed the entrance shut. It's also said Michishiki-no-Ōkami was the one who shielded Izanagi from the terrors he found around Yomi-no-kuni's exit, which designates him as a god of earthly protection. Based on his name "Ōkami", which literally translates as "giant god", he is a large boulder that reaches an unfathomable height and girth. Kanbei's weapon adds an image of a wailing ogre beside Michishiki-no-Ōkami, possibly meaning that the evil locked within is trying to seep past the large boulder. His secondary unique weapon is named after Yomi-no-kuni, or the yellow springs to borrow from Chinese mythology, which is summarized as a place of death. In the Izumo-no-kuni Futoki, Yomi-no-ana is a place where shallowly buried human remains were abandoned in a cave without a proper burial. Its etymology according to the annotated notes for the Yamato Bumi is "pure darkness of the inner mind". It's located "underneath the world" and is famed as the eternal dwellings of Izanami. Though famed as a version of Hell, other texts argue its purpose is not just for eternal suffering for the afterlife. Fables claim it as a place to accept death, in which the departed souls can accept the decay of their bodily vessel by celebrating with their dead loved ones. The colors mentioned in his weapons' names are often used to represent the Five Elements. However, Kanbei's weapons lack the "white" or "light" needed for the metal within the element pentagon. This is likely a pun from his family name, the "Kuro" (黒) literally translating to "black" in English. In regards to the elements, lacking the metal means to abolish clarity and assertiveness, creating a sense of unbalanced anarchy with those in the chain. Another interpretation of removing the metal in the chain means becoming immune to sorrow or grief. It could also be a minor reference to Kanbei being without his wife, Kushihashiteru (櫛橋光), whose name ends with the character for "light". Geten no Hana Kanbei's gift for the protagonist on White Day is a winter daphne flower. In Japan, its petals ripen with a pinkish shade during March so it's often associated with the coming of spring. Its fragrance is said to resemble agarwood for incense and even looks similar to it from a distance. Within the flower language, it can mean a variety of meanings depending on the manner it is presented. Since Kanbei places the flower within a bamboo carved vase, it can represent the sender's "eternal" or "undying" intimacy. Voice Actors *Gideon Emery - Samurai Warriors 3 (English-uncredited) *Richard Newman - Kessen (English) *Doug Stone - Kessen III (English-uncredited) *Masaya Takatsuka - Samurai Warriors series, Warriors Orochi 3 (Japanese) *Osamu Saka - Kessen (Japanese) *Fumihiko Tachiki - Kessen III (Japanese) *Kazuyuki Okitsu - Geten no Hana Yumeakari Quotes :See also: Kanbei Kuroda/Quotes *"To throw away your life for someone who is already dead... I have never heard of such foolishness." *"Your very existence is a crime. You may make amends by giving up your life." *"That very spirit has stolen more innocent lives than you are aware. So take pride in your spirit if you must, but know that you are as guilty as any of us." *"What's wrong, Kanbei? Stop staring at me and eat. It may not be quite like your mother's cooking, but it's good." :"I lost my mother when I was young. I have no memory of her cooking." :"I know. I heard that you cried your eyes out. Ever since you became my strategist, you have been like a son to Nene and me. I know everything about you. You may seem cold, but you have a good heart." :"No tears are left for me. People change." :"People may get craftier, but their essential nature doesn't change. You've just forgotten how to smile. I'll help you remember how someday. If my dear Kanbei doesn't smile, I'll make him smile." ::~~Hideyoshi and Kanbei; Samurai Warriors Chronicles *"Hey guys, listen! I just thought of something. Why don't the three of us make a name for ourselves? We can be the Three True Arrows! Or something like that." :"While it pains me to copy the unity shared between my sons, I see nothing wrong with assembling ourselves as powerful arrows. What are your thoughts, Lord Kanbei?" :"One arrow is weak with illness. One arrow has already perished. One arrow doesn't want to do anything. It's critically flawed." :"That's so mean, Kanbei! I can forgive the bit about the first two arrows, but that last one was uncalled for!" ::~~Hanbei, Motonari, and Kanbei; Sengoku Musou 3: Empires *"What business does a ghost like yourself have here?" :"Oh, nothing much. The sweet screams of agony echoing in the battlefield beckoned me here. I wanted to see these deluded warriors tear themselves apart in this land of eternal chaos." :"Only someone as sick as you would be a spectator to that." :"Ah, your words are like music to my ears. You certainly are the same as me." :"Don't lump me together with you. I desire to extinguish the flames of war for lasting peace." :"If you insist. Let us ponder this together in this ecstasy we call war." ::~~Kanbei and Hisahide Matsunaga; Hyakuman-nin no Sengoku Musou *"If there is more war, that does not displease me. Martial ability only exists for such times of strife." :"That is a telling remark. Indeed, we are among many enemies here." :"With few friends and many foes, I feel at ease. Though I could do without being herded together here in the camp." ::~~Kanbei Kuroda and Xu Huang; Warriors Orochi 3 *"Lord Ieyasu, I have just been to see Mitsunari; we were discussing how to defeat you! Mitsunari was beside himself -oh, so delighted!- like a child with a shiny, new toy!" :"What?!" :"Father!" :"Don't be so hasty. I am not fond of a man who acts as if it is his right to command. No, I do not like Mitsunari Ishida what so ever. So, Ieyasu Tokugawa, tell me! What are your thoughts concerning that I, Josui Kuroda, am here to switch my allegiance to the East?" ::~~Presenting himself before the Eastern generals; Kessen *"Well now, Lord Mitsunari. After I help you destroy Tokugawa, I was wondering if you would present me with a suitably just reward. Kyushu, say, six provinces for me and two for Lord Kiyomasa here. What do you think?" :"We have gathered here to see justice prevail. We do not ask for rewards. Besides, that decision would fall to our Lord Toyotomi's discretion. When this is finished, you can make your request!" :"Hahahaha, still the same man, Mitsunari. We'll take our leave of you now. Good day, my lord!" ::~~Bargaining with Mitsunari; Kessen *"We're friends, aren't we? I will explain things to Lord Nobunaga. Now put down your spears." ::~~Bargaining with Murashige; Kessen III Gameplay Samurai Warriors 3 Ground Moveset : , ( ): His orb(s) will gather around him, then the orb(s) will fly upward, turning into the demon fist as they smack everything below them. This attack may guard-break. : , , ( ): The orb(s) will turn into the demon fist(s), smacking the enemy high into the air. Then the orb(s) will follow the enemy and send him/her flying. : , , , ( ): The orb(s) will gather in front of Kanbei, turn into the demon fist(s) and smack down everything in front of him. Then the orb(s) will fly in a vertical circle-motion forward, damaging enemies further away. This attack may make enemies dizzy. : , , , , ( ): The orb(s) will fly around Kanbei in a circle-motion, then change direction and fly around him again. : , , , , : The orb(s) will fly in front of Kanbei, juggling the enemies around for quite a bit. : , , , , , , , : : : If Kanbei has only one orb, he will get a second one. If he has more than one orb, their timer will be reset. The orbs will then fly around him very fast, damaging everything around him. He will move slowly forward while using this attack. : (Ultimate/Kaiden): If Kanbei has two or less orbs, he will get three orbs. If he has more than two orbs, their timer will be reset. The orbs will fly around him even faster, then fly high up and in front of Kanbei, transforming into a gigantic demonic fist, smashing everything below. :Dashing : Forward attack. : , : Jumping attack with his orb : , : Jumps and transforms his orbs into a giant hand which slams the ground. :Spirit Cancel: Charges forwards with his orb-hand outstretched, knocking opponent back with the energy orb(s). :Special Skill 1: Summons one extra orb up to a maximum of four total, each orb increases his attack and range. Tapping the attack button while summoning will produce one orb for each tap. The orbs last for 15 seconds. :Special Skill 2: Kanbei will create a forcefield that drains musou from enemies within it. Mounted Attacks : , : Brings his orb(s) down, then up, launching enemies. : , , : Brings his orb(s) down hard, may daze enemies. : , , , : Sends his orb(s) spinning around him, knocking enemies away. : , , , , , , , : Slams his orb(s) down around him repeatedly, finishing with a flourish that sends his orb(s) further out, and scatters enemies. ;Warriors Orochi 3 :R1: Similar to Kanbei's first special skill from Samurai Warriors 3 but automatically summons four orbs for additional coverage instead. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Slowly descends on the ground while causing all available orbs to spin around Kanbei. Upon landing, each orb fires a dark ball of energy upward. Sengoku Musou 4 Killing Blow (Tate) is the same as Deadlock Attack. Retains the same moveset with the following alterations. : , , , , , ( ): : : Finisher changes to him summoning a giant demon fist to punch the ground. :Musou Gokui effect: Shinsoku Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , : Fighting Style Kanbei is good even if he uses only two orbs, his attacks are already sufficient in strength and range. It is recommended to take advantage of his first skill and constantly refresh its duration. A good way to keep all four orbs is to use the mightiest then fastest form of the skill to reset the timer after some attacks. If he uses all four orbs, he is practically invincible, especially with both versions of his Musou. While his chains are generally better suited towards crowd clearing, rather than one-on-one combat, his C3 is an excellent way to fight single opponents as it can knock them back. Weapons :See also: Kanbei Kuroda/Weapons Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Kanbei uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Sanguine Orb *Demon's Breath Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Stage:' *'Requirements:' Historical Information Gallery Trivia *In the Sengoku Angelique skit preformed at Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2010, Ryotaro Tsuchiura from the Kin'iro no Corda series stood in as the Kanbei for the cast. His name was "Kuroda Ryotaro Kanbei". External Links *Official Geten no Hana Twitter account __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Geten no Hana Characters